Scourge of the Worldwound: Crusade Against the Abyssal Lords
by Kindred's Bloody Masquerade
Summary: Armies gather in Mendev from across the continent, every nation is committed to the fight against the Abyssal Lords and sends troops to bolster the defences of the beleagured nation. Will the next crusade bring an end to the Worldwound and the foul evil that rules over the tainted lands. Set in the Pathfinder world of Golarion.
_**SCOURGE OF THE WORLDWOUND:**_

 _ **CRUSADE AGAINST THE ABYSSAL LORDS**_

 _ **The Journals of Savastienne Vornelle,**_

 _ **Veteran Paladin and Brother Sergeant at Arms for the**_

 _ **Black Storm-Griffon Holy Knightly Order of Iomedae**_

 _ **Introduction: Savastienne Vornelle**_

 _ **Week 1: Day 1 at Kenabres City**_

' _Today we arrived at the city of Kenabres on the western border of The Theocracy of Mendev. The most notable thing about this notorious place is that the city residents are vastly outnumbered by both the armies of troops and holy crusaders who flock there daily in ever greater numbers and by the influx of a massive swarm of refugees from across the northern plains of Sarkoris and northern Mendev. It seems we are like most other visitors to this forsaken place. We are tolerated but far from welcome. We are camped outside the walls. Our Black Storm-Griffons are certainly a sight to behold but they frighten the locals. Yes indeed we have Griffons, thousands of them._

' _It is not just our name but our calling to ride into battle as a Holy Order of Knights of Iomedae. We ride upon our magnificent fully armoured birds of prey. We have been preparing for this for the past ten years or more. Grand Duke Baraslav Othellion VIII has poured his family's great fortune into creating the Order that his great, great grandfather started over a hundred years earlier. Soon after the fall of Sarkoris and the diabolical creation of the Worldwound came to be, the Griffon Riders of Mendev as they were known at the time helped to swell the ranks of the First Crusade. They suffered terrible losses but the tenacity of the old Baron Othellion as he was at the time was enough to start again from the beginning._

' _The Order was slow to replace their losses and never again rose to the heights of fame, honour and renown that they had experienced during the First Crusade. Not until our most honourable Lord Duke did the Order look like it would reach those heights was again. And here we are. A full regiment of three thousand six hundred Griffon Riders ready to do battle for Mendev and Iomedae. Our sister regiment Othellion's Black Lancers of Mendev are a full contingent of heavy warhorse mounted knights, cavaliers and paladins, with the occasional hero for good measure. They number some four thousand eight hundred and fifty strong. A contingent of some three hundred knights named the Iron Fists of Othellion make up an elite veteran company of the Duke's personal honour guard, every man or woman among them is a paladin of Iomedae._

' _Our veteran troops form two regiments of five thousand infantry each. Among them are swordsmen, archers, spearmen, crossbowmen, halberdiers, and pikemen. And another force of some three thousand light cavalry, who are expert partisans trained in guerrilla tactics and equipped to work behind enemy lines and take the fight to the enemy when they least expect it._

' _Lastly are the Duke's Followers. They are known as the Othellion's Order of the Faithful of Iomedae. These number some twenty thousand or more civilians. They are presently camped on the outskirts of The City of Egede ready to travel to Kenabres at a moments notice. Among them are a large contingent of holy men and women and the families of many of the troops who follow the Lord Duke. And not to mention the professional craftsmen and women who supply the Duke's people with everything from food, clothes, weapons, armour, and horses to the fellowships of entertainers who provide song, dance, music, jest, games of chance, circus tricks and the like._

' _It is often stated by many of the locals who witness our grand march across Mendev that we are like an entire city on the move. Indeed the Lord Duke's lands back home in south eastern Mendev will be somewhat emptier until our return. All of our Lords resources have been poured into this grand endeavour and only with time will his many financial backers know that what they are supporting is for the good of Mendev and to preserve our faith in Iomedae._

' _But we are neither foolish nor complacent, and our Lord Duke is a veteran of many conflicts. We do not expect to enter the Worldwound and march on their center of power in the infernal cesspit of Iz. There are thought to be millions, perhaps tens of millions of demons, cultists, enemy troops and general abyssal filth that stand in our way. But we can help our fellow crusaders and countrymen to stem the ever flowing tide of heretical zealots and fiends that constantly spews forth the scum of the abyss into our beloved lands of Mendev._

' _When I say we are perhaps not as welcome as one might expect, the people of Kenabres are perhaps just a little overwhelmed by the size of the forces and refugees gathered here. The city holds perhaps no more than fifteen thousand people, maybe double that on market days during the summer as tens of thousands of local villagers flock here to trade their goods on the market stalls of the city._

' _At present there are twelve major Crusader Holy Orders all of three thousand or more men each. There are at least eighteen regiments of troops at any one time all of three thousand or more soldiers. All of this along with each Order or Regiments civilian followers and not to mention more than one hundred thousand refugees surrounding the outside walls of the city for a mile in nearly every direction. It is therefore understandable that the locals feel as though they are being invaded from every side. On the beneficial side of things, trade within the city has increased almost twenty fold from this time last year._

' _I have no doubt our services will soon be required to defend the walls of this city from the demonic cultist zealot armies gathering on the far side of the river. To meet them on the open plains of Sarkoris would no doubt spell disaster for all our people and the losses would be unthinkable as we were ravaged and torn to pieces by their demonic minions, free to act outside the relative safety of the Wardstones that help to protect Mendev.'_

 _ **Day 2 at Kenabres City**_

' _More troops have arrived since yesterday. They are not the large regimental size units such as ourselves. They are small companies of perhaps three hundred to five hundred men sent by wealthy barons from all across the continent, as well as those from Mendev that have not yet fully committed themselves to the fight against the demonic hordes. In all I have counted one hundred and fifty three separate company banners since yesterday, and countless more who were already here._

' _Whatever the Queen and her advisors on the Council of Thirteen have planned must be something quite spectacular for so many troops to be positioned in such a manner. I had never thought of Kenabres as a particularly important city other than as host and fortress to one of the Wardstones. Perhaps it is of more symbolic importance than of strategical or tactical importance. IF it were to be destroyed it would be a great blow to the Mendev resistance effort. But so would hundreds of other fortresses along the western Mendev border with the Worldwound._

' _Another ten to twenty thousand refugees have poured in from villages and small towns all across Mendev. They have been arriving throughout the day and night with troubling tales of mortal humanoid followers of the demonic hordes crossing the border in unguarded locations and going from town to town and village to village destroying everything in their path. The armies of northern Mendev must be constantly ready to fight such foes as those who are spilling over the border hell-bent on death and destruction. The lucky people are the ones killed during the attacks. Those who are marched off back to the Worldwound in chains are the ones who deserve our pity and Iomedae's sorrow._

' _The work to provide shelter and protection for the refugees continues at a rate that is surely unsustainable for any long period of time. Buildings seem to be erected in a manner of hours as tens of thousands of craftsmen and their workers try to meet the massive demand for shelter. Stonemasons and their labourers, and not forgetting a contingent of over one thousand dwarves, all master craftsmen, are quickly raising a new wall to surround the city. A mile distance from the old wall it will allow for perhaps another two hundred to three hundred thousand people to cram into the outskirts of the city. The city population must already be close to the lower estimate and will be full within two weeks if people continue to arrive at the same rate as they are at present. The companies, battalions and regiments of Crusaders and troops are slowly moving outside the newly built wall to make way for the refugees. If we are called upon to enter the city to defend against cultist armies we can move at a moments notice. For many the fight against this diabolical filth can not come soon enough. Many have scores to settle with the demons and those who mindlessly follow them._

' _Among the refugees are people from Sarkoris. Those who were quick enough to flee the blighted land before the Worldwound had time to expand. There are perhaps some thirty thousand Sarkorians here at Kenabres with reports from towns and cities all across Mendev of the growing refugee problem as the last Sarkorians manage to leave unhindered and arrive at seemingly safe towns and cities in Mendev and other nations that border the Worldwound. With the refugees are a small army of five to ten thousand Sarkorian warriors who chose to flee with their people rather than stay and fight to the last. They will be invaluable once the time comes to enter the Worldwound and take back the land from the blight._

' _For now the city is off limits to us. We are spending our day drinking in the numerous beer tents that have sprung up throughout the Crusader camps. We are entertained by all manner of performers. Houses or should that be tents of ill repute seems to be everywhere one looks. The Duke is known to frown upon such behaviour but it does help to keep the troops out of the city and provide them with much needed entertainment. I'm not sure Queen Galfrey and the Council of Thirteen would look upon it in such a manner but these men and women will soon risk everything for Mendev and can't all be expected to live saintly lives of abstinence._

' _It was early afternoon. I stood upon the crest of Crusader Hill, two miles north of Kenabres. I looked up at the clear blue summer sky with barely a wisp of cloud to be seen. It was fortunate for the refugees that we were just entering the first month of summer and temperatures were pleasantly hot but not yet too hot like it would be two months from now. There had barely been a drop of rain all week, so the tents the refugee folk were forced to use were quite sufficient for now. I took out my spyglass from its leather holder. I adjusted it to my liking and gazed through it to the blighted land on the other side of the West Sellen River that was now known as the Worldwound._

' _Immediately I was astonished by the difference the river made. On this side was a bright cheerful sunny day. On the other side of the river it snowed red snow. Hail as large as a man's fist pounded the ground and all who were unfortunate enough to be caught in the weather. They would get no sympathy from anyone this side of the river. Anyone still left in what was once Sarkoris has long been turned to the side of the demonic host. Despite the weather I saw them gathered on the opposite banks of the river. Thousand upon thousands of demonic cultists camped out in the harsh conditions that were so prevalent in the Worldwound. They were whipped into submission by demons of all shape and size._

' _The demons wouldn't attempt to cross the river. They had learnt from past experience that the Wardstones meant certain oblivion for any demon trying to cross. But that wouldn't stop the mortal followers. Not only humans but orcs and their half -orc kin. Gnolls, and bugbears, goblins and kobolds. Giants, ogres and trolls and Minotaurs were just some of the creatures that had fallen to chaos. For some their allegiance was gained through supremacy of battle with them losing to the demonic hordes. Others joined without as much as a thought to what they were doing. For most of them they relished the slaughter of the hated humans and other humanoid races._

 _Without a doubt, Kenabres and perhaps every other one of the hundreds of fortresses, towns and cities along the border would have already been besieged. Only the extreme width and fast flowing of the river's waters kept the enemy at bay. But they were getting across far more regularly than previous years. Warbands of a hundred to a thousand raiders were often hard to spot once they managed to get across the river. They could raid and destroy dozens of small villages before they were found and put to the sword. I wondered at the thought of mounting Shadow-Wing my griffon and taking a closer look at their defences. It was of course a foolish idea. There were all manner of mortal flying creatures across the river including corrupted dragons. I put the thought out of my mind for now. Perhaps I would mention it to our company's brother captain before undertaking such a foolish endeavour._

' _I took a look at the roads as they trailed off into the distance. For miles around there was a steady stream of people seemingly swarming over the cobbled paths like an army of ants on the march. As far as the eye could see, roads leading to Kenabres were packed with people seeking refuge from the threats they knew existed across the river. Their entire life's worth of belongings was piled high on large wagons drawn by ox or horse. Whole herds of sheep and cattle marched steadily alongside the road keeping up with their human owners and driven by Shepard's and their packs of dogs. Companies of troops camped at Kenabres rode out to meet them and offer their services as escort and protectors._

' _A southern Duke by the family name of Barthellios took the main highway north. With him were approximately twenty thousand troops and the obligatory civilian caravan of at least as many people. Undoubtedly they would have liked to stop and rest and refresh themselves at Kenabres but it was easy to see there was no more room in or outside the city. They would be going to reinforce one of the northern duchies or counties. I almost wish I was going with them. At least in the northern most border areas clashes with cultist minions were an everyday occurrence. It is likely that one close look at Kenabres as it is at the moment would be enough to persuade any would be demonic commander that without his demonic troops to back them up the mortal minions would not last long.'_

 _ **Day 3 at Kenabres City**_

' _The words on everyone's lips today are traitors and betrayal. Prelate Hulrun Shappok famed inquisitor and ruler of Kenabres has his Templars out scouring the city for traitors and cultists. Underneath the seemingly normal exterior of this city there is said to lay a growing demonic cult of worshippers, spies, agents and cultists. All have the same aim to destroy the Wardstone and render Kenabres helpless against demonic invasion. He and the men and women who belong to the ranks of holy Templars have a difficult task ahead of them. They must do their work vigilantly and without remorse. While at the same time they must not upset the already fragile stability of the city's population. The prelate is well known for his heavy handed and uncompromising tactics in flushing out the cultist filth. But it does not always go down well with the populace whom may consider his tactics unnecessarily brutal and barbaric. The cultists are well entrenched in the everyday lives of the people of Kenabres. But at a moments notice they would gladly murder and slaughter all who regard them as friends, family and neighbours._

' _The Wardstone helps protect against the madness that emanates from the Worldwound. But occasionally it is strong enough to bypass the defences and flood the dreams of the already troubled and easily led. Some even call out to the madness of the demonic lords, seeking favours and wanting to be noticed. The Worldwound silently obliges them with its insane promises of power and wealth, of decadence and debauchery, of war and murder. The cultists are by this time usually too far gone to save. And only cleansing of their souls can put them right once again. This usually involves several methods of killing the cultist. There is simple hanging, there is the more favourable hung drawn and quartered. There is the slightly less messy guillotine and there is simply being put to the sword. Lastly there is burning in holy fire to cleanse the soul. This is by far the most barbaric but is the one method the Templars seem to use more often than not._

' _The word is that messengers arrived from a small fortress town ten miles to the north of Kenabres on the banks of the River Sellen. They are apparently under siege from a large force of demonic cultists, orcs, goblins and ogres. The town is small, only two thousand occupants. But its placement along the river is essential and should it fall it would cause major problems for travelling the north to south highway._

' _Two companies of Griffon riders are to be sent out to the town of Melleville Hollow within the next few hours. Six hundred riders to face a force said to be ten thousand or more. But the timing is essential and slower troops would not reach the town before it fell to the hordes. Brother Captains Robario and Flintstein will lead their companies on the attack. Though I am not part of either of those companies, my platoon will be taking the lead as the most experienced scouts in the regiment. Brother Lieutenant Klavinsky will lead the scout platoon while myself and Brother Sergeants Varrinios and Nepellini will lead one of the three squads that make up the platoon. We are to be accompanied by Pegasus mounted mages from the Battle Magic Schools of the Council of Thirteen Archmages. They will no doubt be underlings. The upper echelons of the Council of Thirteen do not bother themselves with such trivial matters._

' _The men and women of the regiment were eager to go. They were regarded jealously by those of the regiment who would stay behind to watch over the skies over Kenabres. I had spent the day thoroughly checking Shadow-Wing's barding, cleaning my weapons and bothering the quartermaster sergeant for our company with requests for rune arrows, poison antidotes , holy water and healing elixirs. Exploding rune arrows to be fired into the massed ranks of the enemy and the healing potions and poison antidotes to keep me alive should I be wounded. Every man and woman of the regiment wore a specially crafted rune ring to protect them from the effects of their storm-griffon's chain lightning breath which could jump between enemies cutting down vast swathes of the demonic worshipping scum._

 _We leave within the hour, may Iomadae protect us._


End file.
